This invention relates to a self-developing camera, i.e. to the type of camera sometimes known as "instant picture cameras".
Such cameras are marketed by several makers and in a variety of models ranging from the simple to the sophisticated. The simpler (inexpensive) models usually have a rigid (non-collapsible) housing which, although it tapers forwardly (toward the lens) in a conical or pyramidal configuration, is quite large and bulky. For storage and transportation such cameras must, of course, be accommodated in appropriate packages which are necessarily even larger and bulkier than the cameras themselves. The result is that the consumer purchases a large, bulky package which only in part consists of the camera (i.e. the part which he intends to purchase), whereas a substantial part is constituted by the packaging materials (which are of no value to him but for which he, of course, must pay anyhow). If the packaging expenses could be reduced then, clearly, the overall cost to the consumer could be reduced. On the other hand, it is not possible to completely dispense with packaging because it serves to protect the camera and, in any case, consumers expect their purchase to be merchandised in an attractive package.
Another problem with self-developing cameras is that they require something of an adaptation on the part of those who have either no experience in photography or else those who are used to conventional photography. Beginners, in either sense, usually purchase inexpensive models of the camera; since self-developing film packs are comparatively expensive such buyers will frequently purchase only a single film pack to go with their new camera. Naturally, as with all beginning enterprises, the user can expect to make errors so that not all of the pictures in the first film pack will be satisfactory. If, therefore, the user judges results only on the basis of the ones obtained with the first and only film pack he has purchased, he may conclude that this type of photography is too expensive and may discontinue all further efforts at improving his techniques.
The two considerations outlined above can be related to one another, in the sense that if the expenditures for packaging of the camera could be reduced the resulting savings could be passed on to the consumer in the form of spare film packs, to be included as part of the initial camera purchase but without increasing the overall camera price. This would enable the purchaser to experiment sufficiently with his new camera to overcome the usual beginner's mistakes--without having to lay out funds for the purchase of additional films during this period.